pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Scott
Aurore Nadine Scott was born to Ava and Noah Scott on December 4th, 1996 in York, England. She has an older sister named Myriam, born February 14th, 1991, and an younger brother named Victor, born October 21st, 2001. She is a half-blood witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a fourth year Ravenclaw. Early Life Aurora was born in 1996, just before the Battle of Hogwarts. On her first birthday, she and her older sister Myriam were sent away to France to keep them safe from Death Eaters and those in support of Lord Voldemort. As she was just a baby, she doesn't remember this – but her sister does vividly. After the Battle, she and her sister were returned to their parents. When she was only three, she showed her first signs of magic while at a Quidditch game with her father and sister. She wasn't happy with her view and then she began to float above the crowd to see better. When her brother was born, suddenly all the attention from her mother went to him. Aurora felt bitter about this fact at first and is determined to seek validation from her mother – at any cost. Hogwarts Years First Year Aurora was almost a hat stall, with the sorting hate debating between Slytherin and Ravenclaw for her. In the end, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. During Aurora's first year, she decided to be a recluse. More than once, she hid herself in the library or the corners of the castle – only speaking really during meals and classes –and usually only to her dormmates Ophelia Beade, Penelope Reed, and Phi Weiss. Second Year At the beginning of her second year, Aurora decided to be more outgoing – befriending Arus Jones first, then Isi Chernyshevskya, and finally Macie Foster. After Isi and Macie's deaths, she started to be reclusive again. She grew close to a couple of students after she began to recover from losing her friends, but eventually they left too. Third Year Throughout Aurora's third year, she began to develop feelings for her best friend, Arus Jones. Eventually, this lead to a couple of kisses, as well as her confessing her feelings to him during the spring dance. However, he rejected her feelings, as he had been hurt too many times before. This was the last time they say each other, although they did exchange a few owls. Midway through the year, the former Ravenclaw Seeker, Elodie, left Hogwarts. Almost instantly, Aurora jumped at the opportunity to join the team. She has caught the snitch at two out of the three games she's played in. During this time, she began to befriend Eleanor Selwyn and Fiona Crawford. It was eventually revealed to her that Eleanor had been born without magic, much like her family is starting to suspect her brother is, too. This has caused her mother to prioritize Victor's needs over Aurora's. Noah tries to make up for this by spending as much time with his daughter as he can, but he can only do so much. Fourth Year Coming soon. Vindication In the middle of her third year, she joined Annie Montfort's club, Astra Inclinant. It was through this club she met Eleanor. She and Eleanor planned a tea party that went array when Eleanor attacked her stuffed bear, Mr. Moose with magic, scaring most of the attendees. Aurora acted quickly, though, and used her knowledge of transfiguration to repair the bear, thus cementing their friendship. It was at an open house for the Astra Inclinant club that her father revealed to her then potions professor, Joel Mansfield, that her brother, Victor, might be a squib. Aurora has since revealed this to a handful of others, but not to many. Post-Hogwarts Plans Aurora wants to one day play Quidditch professionally, although Ava wants her to get a "real" job with the Ministry as a Wizengamot Member or at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Relationships Family Ava Scott Ava and Aurora have a strained relationship, with Ava having high expectations of her daughter and Aurora not seeing it as possible to achieve these goals. [[Noah Scott|'Noah Scott']] Myriam Scott Victor Scott [[Killian McDowell|'Killian McDowell']] [[Jude McDowell|'Jude McDowell']] Dormmates [[Ophelia Beade|'Ophelia Beade']] [[Penelope Reed|'Penelope Reed']] [[Phi Weiss|'Phi Weiss']] Friends [[Laura Aitana|'Laura Aitana']] [[Fiona Crawford|'Fiona Crawford']] [[Keara Parker|'Keara Parker']] [[Eleanor Selwyn|'Eleanor Selwyn']] [[Wren Weisz|'Wren Weisz']] Romantic Rivals [[Berenice Halliford|'Berenice Halliford']] [[Aenwyn Carpathia|'Aenwyn Carpathia']] Trivia * Aurora and Isi made a number of promises to each other before the latter died in the Forbidden Forest. ** Aurora wants to become an Animagus as she and Isi had promised each other that they would one day do it together. ** Aurora's current broom was given to her by the Chernyshevskya family after Isi's death. She keeps it as a reminder to her of their promises they made to each other. * Aurora's favorite position is seeker. Category:Characters